Deploying a large network can often be complex. Furthermore, maintaining, modifying, monitoring a large network may be costly and time-consuming. In some cases, several large networks need to be deployed (e.g., in an enterprise environment), and managing the large networks becomes more costly, time-consuming, and complex as each large network may need to be managed separately while maintaining interoperability with other large networks.